This invention relates to a coating for paper, and more particularly, to a moisture transport accelerator and stabilizer coating for a label/form combination that is designed to allow the label/form combination to withstand the harsh environment of a laser printer during both simplex and duplex imaging processes.
One problem inherent in label/form construction is found in association with duplex imaging. For duplex printing in a laser printer, two passes through the fuser are made. The higher temperatures and increased dwell times can cause curling of the label/form combination, which can result in the label/form jamming the printer. This may be particularly problematic with respect to the use of short grain designed products where the bond paper is in a short grain direction in the printer. In the duplex imaging mode, the sheet needs to pass through the fuser twice, and significant temperatures can be generated. This can result in rapid loss of moisture by the heated sheet after its first pass through the fuser. Moisture gained in the bond portion of the structure escapes rapidly, causing the short grain sheet to curl and jam in the feed path, particularly in high humidity environments, where it may have absorbed additional moisture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to set forth a label/form combination assembly, which avoids the disadvantages and previously mentioned limitations of typical current document assemblies.